


Warmth

by victoriabloop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doubt, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriabloop/pseuds/victoriabloop
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving around various Haikyuu characters.Warning: short and fluffy!





	Warmth

Cold. That was what Hinata was.

Cold was rather foreign to Hinata. Sure, Japan had Winter and snow, but Hinata was always bubbly and full of excitement, which drowned out the cold atmosphere, leaving Hinata in his permanent bubble of warmth.

Hinata and Kageyama were meeting for their anniversary dinner today. Hinata checked his phone for the 30th time. 6:54pm, 10 December, exactly a year since they had started dating. Hinata was early, they had planned to meet at 7:30pm.

How could Hinata not have been early? He woke up extra early to pick out the most perfect outfit, and to collect his gift from the shops he had reserved months in advance for. He tamed his unruly hair (although Kageyama had stressed time and time again just how much he loves Hinata's hair no matter how it looked that day) and wore the cologne Hinata knew Kageyama loved.

Hinata was nervous, although they had been on many dates before, Hinata had always been carefree, but today was different. Hinata wore enough layers for the weather, with a coat courtesy of Kageyama for his birthday (which was way too expensive but he knew Kageyama would be upset if he were to return it), but he still felt cold.

Dread and anxiety built up in Hinata. How could it not? Sure, Hinata wasn't the worst guy out there, but he believed Kageyama had plenty to pick from, and he still believes Kageyama deserves much better and he was so lucky that Kageyama chose him. Hinata leaned against a wall at the station, nervously picking at his fingers, what if Kageyama changed his mind? What if-

His thoughts were cut off by the embrace of his lover.

"Dumbass Hinata, why did you come so early? You've not worn enough layers, look how cold your hands are!" Kageyama nagged, frowning at Hinata's hands while gripping them tightly in his gloved ones.

Hinata grinned at his handsome naggy blueberry. "I didn't wear gloves because I wanted to hold your hand, 'Yama" Kageyama blushed, and Hinata wasn't sure if it was due to the cold or... "Dumbass, let's go for dinner at some place warmer" Kageyama took off his gloves hastily and dumped them in his bag as he interlaced his fingers with Hinata's with a small smile as he caressed Hinata's face.

Hinata didn't question why Kageyama arrived at 6:57pm. He didn't question why Kageyama knew he would come early and scheduled their dinner 30mins earlier. Hinata looked at their interlocked hands and at the questioning gaze of his lover, and decided that if anyone wanted to steal 'Yama, they would have to pass him first.

At that point, Hinata didn't need to go any place warmer. With Kageyama by his side, he was at his warmest, full of love and warmth for his lover who never fails to comfort Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably have many other chapters when I get out of my writer's block! Thank you for reading : )


End file.
